


Oh, brother no

by jucee



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Tsukishima can only handle one emotional crisis at a time.





	Oh, brother no

“Well, this is weird,” Tanaka says, though he has a wide grin on his face that says quite the opposite. But of course Tanaka would enjoy the horrible awkwardness of this situation, whereas Tsukishima wants very much to go home, lie face down on his bed, and suffocate to death.

“Yes,” Tsukishima finally says, when Tanaka doesn’t go away and it becomes painfully clear that some sort of reply is expected.

To make matters worse (as always), Nishinoya bounces over, with Hinata trailing behind him like a ginger-headed duckling. “What’s weird? What did Tsukishima do?”

“Yeah Tsukki, what did you do?” Hinata chimes in, and Tsukishima can’t even deal with his face and his eyes and his everything right now (maybe not ever). One emotional crisis at a time, please.

He glares sullenly at his shoelaces while Tanaka explains, with far too much glee in his voice, “We just found out last night that my sister and his brother got engaged. Tsukki and I are going to be brothers!”

Without looking up, Tsukishima mutters, “Technically, your sister will become my sister-in-law, and my brother will become your brother-in-law. Which doesn’t make us _brothers_.” 

“It’s okay, Tsukki... you can still call me Nii-chan!” Tanaka cackles wildly, and Nishinoya joins him.

Still glaring down at the floor, Tsukishima feels Hinata sidle up next to him, almost close enough that their arms brush. Tsukishima grits his teeth and tells himself it would be worse to move away, too obvious.

“Hey, Tsukki?” Hinata says softly, unheard by the others as they continue to laugh riotously.

Tsukishima looks up (not very far) into Hinata’s stupid face, with his stupid big eyes and his stupid flushed cheeks and his stupid pink lips. “What?” he mutters. 

“Your family must be really happy about this. So... congratulations?”

Tsukishima thinks back to dinner last night, with both families crowded around the too-small dining table and Akiteru’s arm around Saeko’s shoulders, both of them beaming as they announced their engagement. His mother cried and his father cracked open a super expensive bottle of sake, and everyone (including Tanaka, who is definitely underage, and except Tsukishima, who eventually escaped to his room) ended up tipsy and loud and so, so happy.

He shrugs one shoulder casually, but can’t quite stop his lips from curling up at the corners. “Yeah. Thanks.”

For one short (too short) moment, Hinata’s hand brushes against the back of his own, and then he moves away, yelling out Kageyama’s name and some backhanded compliment that makes Kageyama scowl in confusion. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Ennoshita scolds, hands on hips and face stern. Suitably chastised, Tanaka and Nishinoya stop rolling around on the floor and return to the court.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath, and forces himself to get on with the practice. 

One emotional crisis at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> (The wedding takes place a year later. Saeko’s dress makes the most of her *ahem* assets, and she wears Converse sneakers underneath. Tsukki is Akiteru’s best man, looking smoking hot in a suit and tie, and Hinata is his date to the wedding because he finally got his shit together sometime during that year.)


End file.
